During a recent rainstorm, 6.49 inches of rain fell in Ben's hometown, and 6.6 inches of rain fell in Tiffany's hometown. During the same storm, 9.1 inches of snow fell in Jessica's hometown. How much more rain fell in Tiffany's town than in Ben's town?
Solution: To find the difference in rainfall, we can subtract the amount of rain in Ben's town from the amount of rain in Tiffany's town. Rain in Tiffany's town - rain in Ben's town = the difference in rain between the two towns. ${6}$ ${6}$ ${0}$ ${6}$ ${4}$ ${9}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${1}$ ${1}$ Tiffany's town received 0.11 inches more rain than Ben's town.